1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a barbecue grill and smoker conversion for rendering a barbecue grill cooker convertible into a smoker in which the grill can increase its utility by being converted to a smoker equipped with a water pan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The relevant prior art for barbecue devices is known to have a bowl in which the fuel for cooking is deposited beneath a grill which supports the objects to be cooked. The cooker is provided with a cover to reflect the heat back to the grill to retain the heat and smoke. While smoke can influence the taste characteristics of the objects placed on the grill, the closeness of the objects on the grill to the heat of the burning fuel results in rapid cooking which prevents obtaining a desired smoked taste quality.
Some barbecue grills may be able to convert to a smoker in a single embodiment, such as shown in a Weber-Stephen Model No. 2890. That embodiment requires an access door to the fire area for the addition of fuel. The objection is that the method of introducing fuel for smoking is very haphazard in regard to being able to establish the right amount of fuel which is an important aspect for obtaining good smoking results.